Pourquoi?
by lovetemashika
Summary: sakura se demande pourquoi elle aime sasuke... ma première fic! c'est un one shot


kikoouuuuuuu!! c'est la première fic que je publi! Donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Ce n'est pas la première fic que j'écrits, c'est juste la seule terminer... XD!

Titre : Pourquoi...?

Disclaimer : Pas à moi... T.T! enfin... heureusement pour eux! (nyark...)

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

Pourquoi?

_Depuis quelques jours, Sakura se demandait depuis quand, et pourquoi elle aimait Sasuke… Bien sur, il est beau, ténébreux, intelligent, doué…. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison, elle aimait les garçons qui aime vivre, comme Naruto… Mais pourquoi lui alors? Pourquoi le garçon dont la seule préoccupation était de tué son frère aîné… à croire qu'il était homo… Elle réfléchissait, en marchant, à côté de ses deux coéquipier, Naruto et Sasuke…_ Naruto : Sakura-chan!!!! Tu dors?? Sasuke : … Sakura : … (encore en train de pensée…) non!! Sasuke ne peut pas être homo!! Naruto : Sakuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Sakura : Mmh??! Tu me parles Naruto? Naruto : OUI!! Je volais savoir si on pouvait allez manger!! Kakashi-sensei à encore du retard!! On peut manger un peu en attendant nan?? Sakura : Oui!! T'en pense quoi Sasuke? Sasuke : Hn… Naruto : ALLEZ!!!! TOUS A ICHIRAKU!!!! Je vais prendre des ramens… porc ou poulet??? Porc c'était mardi… mais poulet… blabla blabla… RAMEN! Blabla………. Sasuke : Naruto no Baka… Sakura : … _Et voila!! Elle recommençait à ce demander si Sasuke serait dessus ou dessous avec Naruto!!! Sakura repartit donc dans ses pensée, en se rappelant d'une matinée, d'avant le massacre des Uchiwa… avant…_

_FLASH BACK… (Saku POV!)_

_-Eh!!! Grand front!! Ouvre la bouche!! Je suis sur que tu va aimé les lézards!!_ _-Oui!! Je suis sur qu'elle va aimée!!_ _-Allez ouvre!!!_ _Non!! Pourquoi s'en prennent-ils toujours à moi!! Au secours!! Maman!! Papa!! Arrêté!! Je veux pas!! Lâché moi!!_ _-Lâché-la…_ _-Qu'est ce tu veux l'Uchiwa??_ _-Que vous arrêtiez de vous jeté à quatre sur une petite fille!_ _Quoi?! Je rêve!! Uchiwa? Sasuke? Lui?? Il me défend??!!_ _-Et pourquoi on ferais ce que tu nous dit??_ _-Parce que sinon…_ _-Sinon quoi??_ _-Nan arrête!! C'est celui qui est sortie premier au dernier contrôle en commun de l'académie!_ _-Hein??? C'est Uchiwa son nom de famille? J'ai juste entendu son prénom moi??_ _-Vite!! On se tire!!_ _Tiens?? Je les entends partir… je n'est pas tout suivie là… Sasuke Uchiwa m'a aidé? Nan!! Je doit rêvé…_ _-Tu peux te levée?_ _-Oui… ah!! Mes habits sont tout sales et déchirés!! Ma maman va me gronder!!_ _-Viens… je vais te prêter des habits à ma cousine…_ _-Mais… je ne peux pas… et ta cousine…_ _-Elle en a plein… et tu es moins grosse qu'elle… ses vieux habits t'iront… allez!_ _-M…merci…!_ _Il m'emmena me changer chez lui, c'est un vrai labyrinthe!! Enfin dans sa chambre!! Alors… oh!! C'est une robe!! Rose pâle… elle est trop belle! Je vais la salir si je l'a mais!!_ _-Attends! Je ne peux pas accepter!_ _-Pourquoi? Et puis tu sera très jolie dedans… une petite princesse!_ _O.O!!! je rêve!! C'est sur!! Il me force à l'enfilée… eh!! Je veux pas me déshabillée devant lui moi!! Ah… il me conduit dans la salle de bains… ouf…_ _-Alors?_ _-Oui… c'est bon… mais…!_ _Raah!! C'est pas possible!! Je doit ressemblé à un énorme bonbon tous rose!_ _-Tiens, mets ça dans tes cheveux…_ _-On dirais que tu veux me transformer en princesse…_ _-Oui!! Aujourd'hui tu seras ma princesse!!_ _-O///O!!! c'est pas possible!_ _-???_ _-Nan rien…_ _-Viens, on va dans mon jardin, d'accord? Princesse…_ _-Ou…oui!_ _Et nous avons jouer tous l'après midi ensemble, et toujours ce surnom, Princesse…_

_FIN DU FLASH BACK!!_

Voila pourquoi je l'aime… se dit elle, … parce qu'il m'a aidé…! Naruto : …… RAMEN!!…… Sasuke : … (au bord du suicide…) Sakura c'était arrêté, ayant enfin retrouver la raison de l'amour qu'elle lui portait! C'était 2 jours avant le massacre… Sakura : … je t'aime… (tout bas!) Naruto : … blabl…?? Tu as dit quelque chose Saku?? Eh!! Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée??? On n'a plus que quelques mètres à parcourir avant le paradis!! (bave…) RAMEN!! RAMEN!!! RAMEN!!……… Sakura : (toujours au même endroit) … quel idiot… Sasuke : bon tu viens? (se retourne) Princesse… Sakura : …! Oui…!

Elle accourue aux côtés de ses deux amis, les attrapes par la main, et les entraîne le sourire aux lèvres, à l'intérieure du restaurant...

Sasuke souriait, chose rare... Sakura était, comme toujours mais encore plus désormais, heureuse... Elle savait qu'un jour, le coeur de son glaçon fondra... elle sera toujours la pour le rechauffer... Naruto? Lui bah... il a pris des ramens au porcs!

* * *

Voila!! c'est un peu court mais bon... c'est un O.S donc... ! (tema : elle laisse toujours ces phrases en suspend...--') J'accepte tout, et je veux bien des critiques! Mais pas trop méchantes! alors... REVIEWS? (nee san! je l'ai dit! XD) 

bye! lovetemashika...


End file.
